Enough is Enough
by Punkerdoodle
Summary: Ranma is done, finished, In anger he goes to America for some alone time, the only person who knows where he is... Akane.


Akane: RANMA! I have an idea to raise money for the dojo!  
*ranma looks up from his tea*  
Ranma: And that is?  
Akane: we can do a play! Here look at the script *She hands the papers to ranma*  
Ranma: GAHAHAHA! You call this a play? HAHAHAHA Akane:And i surpose you have a better idea?  
Ranma: Anything is better than that crap!  
Akane: FINE! You can come up with an idea to raise the money!  
*akane stomps out of the room*  
Ranma: hmmmm... I GOT IT!  
*Ranma runs out of the room with a smile*  
*SCENE 2 THE VIDEO*  
*ANOUCEMENT*  
Ranma: O.K first we will start with a simple jump ki-  
Akane:What is this?  
Ranma: Well if you MUST know I started a new class.  
Akane: uh... ok then...  
*akane goes to walk out*  
Ranma: WAIT! akane you can teach them how to break a peace of wood and a cement block!  
Akane:OK! can I just wait over here then?  
Ranma: Sure. O.K let me show you an example of the Jump kick By using this dummy.  
* As soon as ranma goes to kit the dummy Kuno apears*  
Kuno: RANMA SAOTOME! I EXACT MY REVENGE ON THEE!  
* Kuno lunges after Ranma, Ranma dodges and Jump kicks*  
Ranma: Well atleast i still hit a dummy.  
Kuno: Guh-uh. HUH! AKANE TENDO! COME LET US DATE!  
*Akane kicks kuno*  
Akane: NOT IN A BILLION YEARS!  
Ranma:*ahem* Ok you guys try it now... we will do the Spin-back kick.  
*Ranma looks rom door to door* atleast kuno isn't here. Now-  
Shampoo: RANMA!  
Ranma: CRAP! Um-* ranma jumps to akane* Hide me!  
Akane: here *she splashes cold water* that should help.  
Ranma: NOW SHES GONNA TRY AND KILL ME!  
*shampoo arives at door*  
Shampoo: Girl type Ranma I KILL.  
Ranma: GAHHH!  
* Wild goose chase*  
*Ranma runs behind a corner and gets splashed by hot water*  
Ranma: OW! HOT!  
Nabiki: That will be 500 yen.  
Ranma: uhh, FINE *ranma passes 500 yen to nabiki*  
*shampoo finds ranma*  
Shampoo:ranma! shampoo find husband.  
Ranma: GAH!  
*Akane does the spin-back kick on Shampoo*  
Akane: *sigh* Theres that move done.  
Ranma:...Ok, let's see whats another move we can try?  
*kasumi walks by*  
Akane: Hey kasumi?!  
kasumi: yes akane?  
Akane: can you suggest a move we can do?  
Kasumi: Why not do your famous double-Dragon spiril?  
Akane: Great kasumi! Oh can you also bring us some drinks?  
Kasumi: Coming right up!  
Akane: Thanks sis!  
* kasumi walks away*  
Ranma: Ok shall we?  
Akane: Wait don't we need someone we can do it on?  
Ranma: How about Ryoga?  
Akane: And how are we gonna find him?  
Ranma: I think P-Chan knows Akane: P-Chan?  
Ranma: Watch.  
*ranma hold P-Chan*  
Ranma:-Whisper- I bet you'll seem like a hero to akane if you do this *P-Chan walks away*  
Ranma: 3-2-1-  
Ryoga: I'm ready!  
*POSITIONS SET*  
Ranma: Ready akane?  
Akane: Ready!  
*Double-dragon spiral shown*  
Ryoga: How was that?  
Akane: great, thanks ryoga!  
Ryoga: oh... bye then *kasumi walks in* Here are those drink, Genma wanted to help bring them in too-Smiles-  
Ranma:uh-oh *he starts to back away*  
Akane: Ranma, what are you doing?  
Ranma: Today i accidently ate his peice of okanomayaki Akane: You mean...  
Ranma:Yes, His last okanomayaki until uykio comes back from her training trip.  
Akane: Uh-Oh Ranma:-whispers- play it off as a part of the training,It might get ugly.  
Akane: ok...  
*Genma lunges after ranma*  
*battle scene*  
Ranma: COME ON AGAIN!? Akane can you go get a kettle?  
Akane: Sure.  
* Akane runs out then back in*  
Akane: Kasumi says the Pipes are rusted, and we can't get any water til the plumber comes.  
Ranma: why not just boil the pond water?  
Akane: Kasumi says it's bad for the kettle.  
Ranma: Great...  
* walks in*  
Soun: Ranma are you raising money for the dojo?  
Ranma: ya.  
Soun: I'M SO PROUD OF YOU SON! Spending your time to take care of the dojo to keep my daughter happy.  
Ranma:Well, i wouldn't say that.  
Soun: ARE YOU SAYING MY DAUGHTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?  
Ranma: No,no i was just saying, it wouldn't be practical to lose the original Dojo of martial arts, can we please finish this lesson These people are probably bored out of their mines.  
Akane: The last move we will use today is the dribble-dodge jump.  
This is more of a defense move then attack.  
Ranma: let me , come at me.  
Akane: I won't hold back *battle*  
Ranma: Pfft you call that you best?...Hey where did the class go?  
Akane: -Giggles- your father -Giggles- look at him *ranma turns to see his father distracting the class*  
Ranma: THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP HELPING THIS DOJO!


End file.
